Date Night
by CreaTivracey
Summary: Taylor becomes an unexpected matchmaker. Carter/OC, eventual Carter/Reese.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My muse Person of Interest is still running around in my head. MAKE IT STOP! The only way to stop the torture is to put it on paper, so here goes. Don't forget to review.**

As Carter put on her earrings and took a look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think, _'not bad Joss_, _not bad' _. Even if she had to say it for herself, she did fix up nicely. It was a rare occcasion that she got to get out of her work wardrobe and dress up. She was hesitant when Detective Szymanski asked her out, but she thought about it again, and said to herself, _'why not'_, there's not a lot of other guys beating her doors down asking for a date. So this was the big night.

Taylor noticed her in her bedroom getting fixed up and smiled.

"So mom, you're going out tonight?" it was a rhetorical question. "You look good mom."

"Thanks baby."

"You know my friends think of you as a MILF."

"Taylor! You know I hate that term."

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. And I hate it too, especially when its MY mother. But I admit I do have a smoking hot mom when she want to be."

"Thank you."

"So Mr. Suit finally asked you out, huh?"

Joss froze. She knew exactly who Taylor was talking about, but how he came up with that conclusion was beyond her. He only met him once. And maybe he had heard her talking to him on the phone a few times while at home, but he barely knew of John. How and why would he think that? Is she that obvious?

"No, Taylor. John, Mr. Suit as you call him, did not ask me out. Det. Szymanski did. Why would you think I was going out with him?"

Taylor hunched up his shoulders. "I don't know. You two have that vibe."

Joss practically yelled. "That vibe!"

"Yeah, that sexual tension vibe."

She could catch flies with the look she was giving him. Then she gave him the death glare.

"You know you're getting too smart for your own britches. Stay out of grown folks business, especially MINE! I don't want to be late, so I'm out of here. Behave while I'm gone."

Taylor snickered as she walked past him. Then stopped her before she went down the stairs.

"Mom wait. I really hope you have a nice time, but a little advice from your son... you're a pain in the butt, but a great lady. Just...don't settle for anything you don't REALLY want. You deserve the best."

Joss looked at him fondly, bristling a little over _'the pain in the butt_' part, but over all touched by his words.

"Thanks baby. I'll try to keep that in mind. Goodnight."

Taylor turned to his bedroom. _'This is all wrong. I got to fix this' _He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, it's me Taylor... What's wrong? Everything! You need to step it up man or you're going to lose her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know right, two chapters at once! My fingers couldn't stop. Hopefully going to put up ch. 3 real soon. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**

Ch. 2

He recognized the number right away. _"Taylor? Why would he be calling? It must be some sort of emergency"_ He picked up in panic mode.

"Taylor what's wrong?"

The way Taylor said, _"Everything"_ He knew this was teenage dramatics. One problem to a teenager seemed like the end of the world. He shook his head and smiled, exhaling that deep breathe he didn't realize he was holding. But as he listened to Taylor's mini breakdown he realized this was about him. _'Why would Taylor say these things to him? Did he think they were romantically involved? Lose her, he never had her, or so he thought.'_

"Wait, wait Taylor. Calm down. Now tell me exactly what this is all about."

"You're letting her slip through your fingers man. She's out right now on a date with some Detective from work."

John looked bewildered for a moment, and a little miffed about the new information. Sure he'd been harboring a small crush towards Carter, but it was nothing he wasn't managing. He never felt it would lead to anything, and surely didn't think it was reciprocated. He shook his head baffled.

"Taylor why would you think that this is something I need to know about? Your mom and I just..." he was cut off in mid sentence.

"Can you save it? I had this discussion already with my mom. I'm not stupid, and my eyes work well. I didn't call to argue with you, I was just calling you man to man, to give you a heads-up on whats going on."

John smiled, _'man to man', __This kid is a piece of work_, _definitely Carter's son. And did he say he actually talked to his mom about him?' _

John sighed. "You know Taylor, I gave you this number for emergencies."

Taylor thought about it for a moment. "You don't think this is an emergency?"

John mulled that over, conceded to himself, then quietly said, "Thanks Taylor."

Taylor smiled at his small victory then spoke, "She should be back in a couple of hours."

"Goodnight John".

"Goodnight Taylor".

John hung up the phone, then thought to himself. _'How the hell am I going to fix this one.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter folks. I hate to end happy stories. I wish they could go on and on forever but, I do have a life too. lol. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading it, as much as I have writing it. Thank you for all the reviews. You all are too kind. :)**

As Joss sat the the table of the restaurant trying hard to engage in the conversation and appear pleasant, her mind kept wandering back to the conversation she had with her son.

_'Don't settle for anything you don't really want'_ , those words were ringing in her ears. She knew she didn't have any romantic feelings towards Szymanski, but she just wanted someone to spend time with. Someone to enjoy her company and who was willing to give her some time and attention. But the longer she sat across the table from him, the more wrong she felt for having accepted his invitation. She didn't want to lead him on, and he is a nice man, but he's just not the man that she wanted to be with. She had to end this charade somehow without him getting hurt.

He walked her to her door like a true gentleman.

"Joss, I really had a nice time. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Joss inwardly cringed. _'There's no way that this is actually going to happen again, but how does she break it to him without hurting his feelings?'_

"Bill, this was nice, but... uh, I don't think we were made to be more than friends. Don't get me wrong, you're a nice guy and I do enjoy your company but I don't see us heading down the non-platonic path. I hope I haven't upset you much. I do like you."

"Joss, hey...look it's fine. I'm OK with us being friends. Would have liked to be more, but no hard feelings, at least not on my part."

"I'm glad to hear that." Joss smiled.

"Thanks for dinner."

Bill smiled back, then leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Joss"

"Goodnight Bill"

He turned and walked to his car and left. She slowly began walking up her steps when she heard his voice suddenly from the shadows.

"I have to say detective, that date ended rather anti-climactic."

She turned around to face him, while he began climbing the steps.

She whispered in hushed tones, "What are you doing here? You realize the CIA could be watching my place don't you?"

"I searched the perimeter, there's no one lurking around besides me." he said with a smile.

"You still haven't answered my first question, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first, 'Why were you on a date with that guy?'

"Why! ? Why not? He asked me."

"So you make it a practice to go out with any guy that asks you out? Is that it?"

Joss stared at him increduously.

"Wow! I never believed in reincarnation John, but I guess you're living proof my daddy's come back!" she exclaimed, dripping with sarcasm.

John laughed, "I'm not trying to be your daddy Joss... at least not _that _kind of daddy."

Joss' eyes went wide as she tried to hide the smile she was holding in.

John spoke again, "One more question, 'If I were the one who asked you out, would you have agreed to it?"

Joss looked him the eyes and pondered the question at hand. She knew in her heart she would say yes to anything he requested of her, but sometimes her head over-ruled her heart.

She tried to answer honestly. "If my feelings were taking the lead, then I would've said yes."

John couldn't hide the relief he felt from hearing that. It made him feel less vulnerable in her presence. He had already exposed so much of himself, he didn't think he could bear her rejection.

He stepped up one more step so he could be at eye level with her and said, "Well, I will say this, if you'd went out with me the ending of our date would've been more eventful than that pitiful display I just witnessed."

Joss laughed. "Were you listening in on my date?"

"No, but I saw that little peck on the cheek... Lame, or shall I say, tame?"

"Well John everyone can't be a wild rebel like you? It takes all sorts to make the world go round."

"Hmmm," He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you let me show you how a real date should end?"

Joss beamed from ear to ear. "Alright, daddy." she said seductively, "Or do you prefer papi'?"

John smiled and leaned in to give her a soft, yet passionate kiss to her lips.

All the while Taylor was spying out his window cheering on the whole display.

"Yes! Mission Accomplished!" He couldn't hear anything that was being said, but he did like how it all ended.

Taylor reached for his phone and sent John a text message.

**; ) **

John looked down and smiled.

Joss grew curious, "What is it? Message from Finch?"

"No...just an enthusiastic friend," he said while texting his reply, 'go to bed'

Joss smirked. She'll worry about that tomorrow, but tonight she'll just enjoy the moment.

Taylor put his phone on the charger, turned off the light and got under his covers smiling.

"Now on to Operation Step-daddy!"


End file.
